Aiko
is the Blue Witch Apprentice of MajoRika. She is very dynamic, atletic and has a very strong temper. She wears a blue overalls and a green t-shirt during Carnvial and Sharp. During Motto!, Dokkan!, and Naisho!, she wears jeans and green long- sleeve shirt. She has short hair blue. She comes from Osaka, and therefore speaks in Kansai-ben dialect, originating in that region. Her parents are divorced and lives with her father, a taxi driver. She first appears in Ojamajo Doremi season 1, episode 3. In the same episode, Doremi attempt to help Aiko secretly by using a copy of her father to participate in a event which the family members would attend at the school with their children. However, the plans ultimately fails when the real father appear the fake one disappeared telling Doremi that she should tould him where was ' s class. Then the fake father disappeared when ' ' and Hazuki were present. Due to that Doremi was discovered as a witch and she had to bring both to Majo Rika, so they could become witch apprentices in order to keep her secret safe. ' ' wants her parents to get back together, and always tries to do things to bring them together. She finally gets it at the end of the series. As an apprentice witch, ' ' 's fairy named Mimi. Move List: Rokkou Oroshi - close to opponent, C, C (she'll do an additional kick). DASH Kougeki Chou - F, F + a (' ' will dash and do a fast strike with her magic wand). DASH Kougeki Chuu - F, F + b (it'll work as an aerial starter) DASH Kougeki Dai - F, F + c (' ' will do a fast kick which will make the enemy fall if hits). Houki Nage - D, D + attack (Mimi will attack the enemy). unknown name - D, D + attack during a jump (' will throw her broom at the enemy). Houki Kake - QCF + AB (can be performed in the air) ( ' will use her broom to grab the enemy). Souten Nage: D, D + ab (It's a special throw which have a similar effect to her aerial starter). Midousuji Tou Betsu COMMAND - 360 + c (' ' will spin the enemy around and throw the victim against the wall). Midousuji Betsu COMMAND Gyaku Mawashi - 360 + c in the air (Aiko will quickly throw the enemy on the ground). SPINNING KICK - QCB + attack (can be done in the air) Lv1 Henshin Mahou - D, DF, F, D, DF, F + a (the enemy will be dressed with a Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan uniform or transformed into a mouse if they're ' ' herself or Doremi). DOREMI ROBOT - D, DF, F, D, DF, F + b (Doremi Robot will fall into the screen and it'll give damage if the enemy is hit during it's fall and attempt to launch a missile). Tsuutenkaku - D, DF, F, D, DF, F + c (' ' will spin the enemy several times before throwing the victim in the ground). Lv3 Unknown name - abc or HCB, F + bc (' ''' will be dressed with a luchadora like outfit and will crush the enemy with the help of Mutsumi Kudo). Screeshot: Video: Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Females Category:Magical_Girls Category:Doujin_Fighters Category:Humans Category:Ojamajo_Doremi